villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggering
"Biggering" is a song that was intended to appear in the 2012 animated film The Lorax. It would have featured The Once-Ler during his descent into greed and evil. The song was possibly deleted due to being too dark, and was replaced by the much lighter (but similarly themed) "How Bad Can I Be?". The song was performed by the Once-Ler's demo voice Gabriel Mann and the Lorax's demo voice Randy Crenshaw, along with the group The 88 as a backing chorus. Lyrics At first I didn't realize I needed all this stuff, I had a little cottage, And that cottage was enough A place where I could sit and knit, A place where I could sell my Thneeds, But now I've had a little time To re-assess my needs And I need a bigger office, I need a bigger chair. A bigger desk, a bigger staff, A bigger hat to wear Because I'm biggering, (Yes, biggering) I'm figuring I'm biggering, And biggering is triggering (Ooh) More biggering Hey, listen up, meathead. I'm going to say this once, and I'm not gonna repeat it. Greed... see, it's like a little pet, alright? And the more and more and more that you go and feed it, The more hungry it'll get! But... you know, you really can't blame greed Nah, that's stupid. You see, it's gotta worm inside. Oh yeah, that's right. It's one that always needs to feed, And it is never satisfied. You get it? But the more you try to find it, The more it likes to hide. Now listen - that is nasty little worm. And I like to call it "pride." See, now that's why you're biggering! (I'm biggering) Listen here, idiot! (I'm biggering!) I'm figuring on biggering! (I'm biggering!) But that biggering's just triggering more biggering! (I'm biggering!) that? Alright! There is a principle of nature, That most every creature knows, It's called survival of the fittest, And this is how it goes The animal that wins has got to Claw and bite and kick and punch. The animal that doesn't winds up someone else's lunch A company's an animal, That's trying to survive, (Survival) It's struggling, and fighting, (Fighting) Just to keep itself alive (Keep itself alive) I must keep biggering, (Biggering) I'm figuring I'm biggering, (Biggering) Though biggering is triggering more biggering. (Biggering) I won't stop! Biggering, I'm figuring I'm biggering, And biggering is triggering more biggering And the customers are buying, And the money multiplying And the PR people lying And the lawyers are denying, (Biggering) Who cares if some things are dying? (I won't stop biggering) I don't wanna hear your crying! (I won't stop biggering) This is all so gratifying! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the album Dr. Seuss' The Lorax: Original Songs from the Motion Picture. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.26.55.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.27.23.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.27.45.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.28.00.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.28.19.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.28.39.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.28.52.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.29.09.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.29.39.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 13.30.08.png Videos Biggering (Original Demo) Biggering Storyboard See Also *How Bad Can I Be? Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers